bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
King Aeveric
King Aeveric "The First King" (62M 076Y) - (62M 115Y) or Aeveric Olme was a military commander turn King. He served under the Torok Kingdoms until his secession of the entire Obrik territories from Konungr x in 000y. Life in the Torok Kingdoms Secession Life as King of the Kingdom of Obrik As King of the Kingdom of Obrik the new king made sure to secure his newfound territories with haste, making sure the invading Hroljolf savages, many bandits and Thorvald clansmen were unable to harm his people. In 62M 110Y King Aeveric hires as many local bandit gangs within the Kingdom as he can to go an fight on the borders in the Hroljolf lands, they happily leave his lands to fight his enemies, though many of them run off with the money the King still manages to clear most of the cutthroats from his lands. He even manages to hire one of the Nomadic Hroljolf clans to fight against the Thorvald for him. Not long after the collapse of the Torok Kingdom, King Aeveric forms an alliance with the newly founded territory of Valus, forming trade routes and patrolls to keep Valus safe, as it is little more than a few farms and militias. King Aeveric also sends one of his old friends Kargun Thuran out to fight all of the loyalists remaining in the Kingdom, Kargun locates and slaughters several small loyalist groups but discovers that Baldur's Rest has a large Loyalist force camped near it and that the town are ruled by a loyalist elder. King Aeveric gives Kargun a small warband to face this menace and the Battle of Baldur's Rest occurs, Kargun is succesful and Klemer Tor the Loyalist leader is killed. With the death of Klemer most of the Loyalists in Obrik disband, However while Kargun and his group were pursuing Loyalists on the border he was caught by a warband of Thorvald clansmen and killed. In 62M 111Y A Hroljolf warparty from New Hroljolf captures and burns Olmehome, a small settlement to the east of the capital, the King responds by marching most of The Great Cities garrison to Olmehome and defeating the attackers sending them back to New Hroljolf. The King doesn't stop there however, Following the invaders back to new Hroljolf he lays waste to most of their newly formed villages and forts including the under construction Hroljolf city, returning it to its previous ruin. *62M 111Y King Aeveric defeats all that will face him in New Hroljolf and moves down to the Hroljolf Clanlands with his armies leaving New Hroljolf a carcass of its former self. *62M 112Y A Clan Thorvald Army lead by Ogun Thorvald marches up through the lands for the Capital, they leave fort Veronyr in ruin *62M 112Y Men of Valus, White Gate Fort Vanonorof and New Obrik march out to meet the invaders *62M 112Y The Battle of Ogun takes place, the Thorvald invaders retreat however most of the defenders are dead or seriously wounded *62M 113Y King Aeveric returns from his conquest to find his kingdom partly ruined. *62M 113Y King Aeveric clears the ruins and tries to tend to all the sick people and rebuild what had been broken but it took quite some time. *62M 114Y King Aeveric has several groups sent to the New Hroljolf lands to found new forts and villages, most efforts are unuscesfull but some of them return with good results. *62M 115Y King Aeveric dies Death and Legacy Category:Characters Category:Kings